


New Beginnings

by LucyxShadow



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters, The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, alec gideon lightwood, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyxShadow/pseuds/LucyxShadow
Summary: After Alec awakes Magnus decides he’s not willing to let go of what they have and decides its time for Alec to know how he feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> This is my first small attempt at writing. I'd love some feedback. This is only a snippet of what i'd like to continue doing. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy xx
> 
> Twitter- Lovelifecf

Magnus was spinning his phone around with this hand whilst staring at a new painting he had just recently purchased. The painting was The Kiss by Gustav Klimt, it was the original of course. The painting was so vibrant in colour and it displayed so much passion which evoked a reaction in Magnus. Magnus must have stared at the women in the painting for over half an hour, it wasn’t until he heard a knock at the door that he noticed he had been too busy thinking through every detail of the week, when he had thought he was going to lose Alec. Alec had become so important to Magnus very quickly and made him feel things he hadn’t thought were possible. Magnus had already seen so much pain and lost too much to lose this feeling he had finally found. The last week in one word was hell for Magnus. Magnus must have sat for hours on end next to Alec while he waited for Alec to pull through. The worst part was he had tried everything himself to bring Alec around but nothing he could do would work. Magnus had felt useless as he sat in the armchair next to Alec in his bed, he could do nothing but wait. When Alec made it through what he thought could be the end of something that had only just started, it was like he was given a second chance, a chance to be loved and embraced by somebody who made him feel wanted.

He swiftly got out from his seat realising there had been a knock and he quickly made his way to the door. He put on a smile and unlocked the door. He found that his guest was Alec, His smile changed from one that was forced to something that couldn’t be artificially made.

“Alexander, I wasn’t expecting you” Magnus said with genuine surprise. This formed a smile on Alec’s face. Alec looked tired, he still looked ill from the previous week, the week that Magnus had lost sleep over.

“Hey Magnus, I’m sorry I should of rang you to let you know. It’s just… I needed to get away from everybody at the institute. Ever since last week I felt like I haven’t been able to breath. So much has happened…and I just wanted to…” Alec said whilst losing himself in his own thoughts. Alec began to frown until Magnus apprehensively reached for his face and slowly lifted it to meet Magnus’ gaze.

“Hey, never be sorry for coming to see me. I’m glad you came; I can’t deny that I was hoping to see you again. Come in, I’ll get us a drink” Magnus moved aside so Alec could walk in. He made his way to his drinks cabinet to collect glasses and grabbed some white wine from the fridge.

“Here”

“Thank you Magnus” Alec clinked glasses with Magnus and sat on the sofa whilst taking a sip. “It’s really good”

“Alexander, there’s something I’ve been meaning to say…” Magnus began to trail off. Magnus was always so cautious lately with Alec, he had been too worried about losing the feelings that Alec sparked.

“What’s up?” Alec placed his drink on the coffee table besides the sofa in order to give Magnus his full attention.

“Alexander last week as you know wasn’t easy. I realised now that I’m not ready to let go of this, what we have, you make me feel things that I’ve never felt before.” Magnus stared at Alec trying to read anything that would indicated to Magnus what he was thinking.

“Magnus I’m sorry that I put you in that situation last week, I wouldn’t ever want to hurt you. Magnus hurting you is the last thing I want to do. These past few weeks have been so confusing for me, everything is so messy with Jace being gone. Even though the situation has been hard, one thing has remained the same and that’s you Magnus. I need that right now” Alec looked up at Magnus with such sincerity, it brought a weight off of Magnus’ shoulders.

“I didn’t know you felt that way. I know I’m not the easiest person to deal with-“ Magnus couldn’t continue before Alec said “Magnus you are anything but difficult, you shouldn’t say things like that. You’ve supported me even when I said things to you that I shouldn’t have. So please don’t say that, I want to be here, with you” Alec reached for Magnus’ hand and slowly rubbed his thumb across his Magnus’ hand. Magnus was speechless, he had never felt this kind of appreciation before. Not only that but he hadn’t realised just exactly how much he had meant to Alec.

“And I the same, I want to be here with you as well or I wouldn’t have let you through the door” they both smiled and sat back both glancing at Magnus’ new painting. The past few weeks had been hectic but Magnus wouldn’t have changed any part for what he had with Alec, it had been worth every moment, every strain and every painful situation that had happened.

“Is it new? I’ve never seen it here before” Alec questioned Magnus whilst taking in the art. But Magnus was lost in his thoughts again, it wasn’t until Alec shook Magnus’ arm that he realised he was doing it again. “Magnus? Are you ok?”

“Yeah I was just taking in the moment”

“I’ve not seen this one in your apartment before, is it new? I like it.”

“Yes it’s called The Kiss by Gustav Klimit. There’s something romantically melancholy about it. The colours are enchanting I must have been staring at it for half an hour before you came”

“Well I don’t know much about art but I like it”

“Would you give me a hand putting it up, I do like to see you at work” Magnus gave a smirk to Alec which immediately made Alec smile, Magnus was infectious.

“Sure” Alec stood up quickly and placed his hand out to Magnus to help him up. This was a new beginning for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed this snippet. Please give me some feedback! 
> 
> Twitter- Lovelifecf


End file.
